Tales of AleXander
by RadnusMcThatGuysShirt
Summary: A simple delivery turns into an all out adventure, all Alex wanted to do was deliver the package and get home. But willing or not, Kalos is a region waiting to be explored.
1. Chapter 1: All Good Things

**Radnus here! . . . only like three chapters and this story already had plot holes, characters have not become what I envisioned, and there were some problems with the way I wrote Alexander. So i'm rewriting it! I wanted to go into certain things and events slower or faster, and somethings are the same. So tell me what you think of this. Reviews are useful, even if you aren't interested I would love to know why you didn't particularly like this or are not interested in this story so I can cover my bases in the future. There will be another note for all you guys at the bottom. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I only own my OC's and the story.**

 _ **Chapter 1: All good things begin with pancakes!**_

 _ **Our world, a beautiful and prosperous planet. A world filled with elegant and mysterious creatures known as pokémon. In this world, pokémon fill the land, the sea, and the sky! Even the deep void of space can be a home for such beings. And where there are pokémon, there are pokémon trainers. Trainers battle to raise their bond with pokémon to the limit. There is more to a life of a trainer than battling, performances, challenges, sports, cooking, therapy, there are many types of trainers including those who wish to use pokémon for there own selfish wishes, but ultimately it is the job of a trainer to raise their bonds with their pokémon and break the limits-**_

"Fletch!"

 _ **. . . . Ehem. To break the limits of of what is known, to rise to a higher challenge-**_

"Fletchling!"

" **. . . . . .** Ugh." The boy slammed his head on the keyboard, his groans of annoyance muffled by the space bar. His bed head made his black hair stick up at odd angles, he squinted his blue and white eyes at the screen in front of him. The kid slowly rose from his from his seat at his desk, he was an average height for his age but was slimmer than most boys too. He was dressed in a simple shirt and pajama pants. A thick aura of anger surrounded the bed head ridden child. The boy slowly turns towards the noisy intruder. It fluttered its wings as it continued to make its chirping sounds. " . . . Oh Harvey~" The boy sang to the red and blue bird, venom dripping from his voice. The kid walked speedily towards Harvey and grabbed the bird by the mid section, "If i've told you once i've told you a thousand times," the bird made a surprise 'squack' as the boy opened the window and proceeded to throw the avian "Stay out of my room!"

"Fletchling!" The bird rocketed through the air, the normal type's confusion only lasted for so long, righting himself he was covered in a white glow as he rocketed back towards the window, aiming to strike his offender with his quick attack. Seeing the birds attempt at revenge, the human shut the window, leaving the bird to slam into the glass. "Flech!" Harvey bounced off the window and fell to the yard below, the small creature twitching and groaning softly.

"What was that?" The question came from downstairs, a feminine and concerned voice echoed through the boys closed door.

"I just fell, nothing to worry about mom." The boy snickered to himself, 'It's was his fault anyway.'

"Alright then, go ahead and get dressed. Grab your travel bag too, I have a job for you to do, . . . and be careful!" The boy instantly shivered, a job from his mother always ended in shenanigans . . . six times out of ten painful shenanigans. "Its nothing that big Alex, its not like i'm sending you into the forest again," The boy flinched from the mention of Santalune Forest, trips there ended in some kind of pain and trauma. "Anyways, go ahead and get ready."

"Alright mom!" The young teen, Alex, grabbed some clothes from a basket his mom brought up yesterday and lazily got dressed. He slipped into simple brown cargo pants and white shirt with a blue and grey pokeball print. Grabbing a brush from his computer table he tamed the wild beast called his hair. 'I really need a haircut, it's getting pretty long.' Properly combed, his hair reached down to his shoulders but luckily his bangs like his mother's stop right above his eyes. His mom usually cut his hair, he was going to have to ask for a quick cut before he left. Alex walked over to his closet and he pulled out a gray and blue travel bag along with black short sleeve hoodie. Packing his laptop, solar power charger, toiletries, swimming trunks and shirt in case anything ended up involving water, and some change of clothes.

"Are you ready yet?!" His mother questioning voice rang through the the house.

"No, almost!" Alex had just finished slipping on his hoodie leaving it unzipped.

"I thought I taught you to be faster than this?!"

"Not all of us can wake up perfect like you can!" Seriously this woman could jump straight from the bed to the runway without really trying.

"Aww thanks, just hurry up!" Alex's eye twitched as he grabbed his glasses of his desk, thin gunmetal frames and transition lenses. Fitting well on his young rounded face, his skin had paled a bit from not seeing solid light for awhile. Slipping on his black and white running shoes he opened the his bedroom door. The natural light from the hallway window illuminated the second floor. He headed down the stairs, slowly the clattering of dishes became louder as the kitchen came into view.

Alyshia Knight was not a typical mother. Despite with being a single mother of a twelve year old she had become a famous baker, she had also been the first normal type gym leader in Kalos. A huge feat considering she was only twenty-seven. Santalune city had been in deep when she arrived with Alex. Apparently after the previous gym leader when on to join the elite four the town had been having a steadily rising infestation problem, luckily Alyshia had solved it with relative ease and has been revered as a savior ever since. The women had grown her blonde hair out since then, even tied in a ponytail it reached the small of her back, a smile graced her heart shaped face as her white and pink eyes were trained on the flying pancake. Cake batter and patches of flour can't covered her pink apron, she was wearing a simple white blouse, blue jeans and pink sandals. Today was the celebration of the city's founding and a huge festival was being set up, even the famous retired Professor Sycamore was here. But as of right now she was putting soft buttery pancakes on a plate for her approaching child.

"I forgot it was Monday." The young boy sat at the counter and watched his mother pour syrup over the Pikachu shaped pancakes.

"Huh?! You forgot about Pancake Mondays, heresy~" His mother said teasingly. Putting a plate and fork in front of Alex.

"Hey! Its Monday, i'm pretty sure no one even wants to acknowledge its existence." Alyshia walked over to the table behind Alex, she placed three dishes of pokémon food on the floor. Soon enough two pokémon walked out from the living room. Both were large canine pokémon with great posture, pure white fur neatly groomed and floppy ears. The only difference between them was one had a red collar with a bell and the other had a blue scarf around its neck.

"True, but that's why we put pancakes in it, so we have something worth getting out of bed for." Walking back over to the counter his mother took her own fork and plate sitting down next to him. "I'm really not looking forwards to the back to back challenges today. Maybe I can get out of it somehow." His mother's grumbling a were smothered by a mouth full of pancakes.

"That sounds super irresponsible, are you sure your an adult?" The response was a flick to the forehead. "Ow!" Alex rubbed his forehead a bit. He could hear snickering from behind him, Alex turned to glare at the two Furfrou. The one with the red bell, Marie, continued to laugh as the one with the scarf, Louis, blushed and turned back to his food feeling a little ashamed for laughing.

"Rude, but true." They finished their pancakes rather quickly and stood up leaving their plates for later. "I have a job for you remember?" Alex suddenly deflated. "What did you forget or something?" His mother hustled to the living room and was back relatively quickly. She was carrying a package, it was the size of a shoebox and wrapped in the standard brown paper.

"So this is a delivery? Why did I need a bag then?" He was generally confused. 'Couldn't she have done this herself?' But he was flicked again. "Owchey! I didn't say anything!" The boy yelled,

"But you were thinking it." Alyshia wagged her finger at Alex.

"But . . . how?"

"Let's call it a mother's intuition and leave it there," She handed the package to Alex who in turn put it in his travel bag. "Now this is a package addressed to Mr. Sycamore, he's in town remember? He's been staying at the pokémon center. After you deliver it to him, he's gonna give you another delivery. He'll give more details when you meet up with him. But you know~," Alyshia nearly sang. "On your trip something could happen and maybe you'll go on an adventure!" All the mother got was a dead stare, Alex had been avoiding going on a journey for about two years and his mother has been trying and convince him how good it could be for the past two years.

"Nope nothing like that, just a simple job." Alex could as well go on a journey, when he turned ten he got his trainer license and everything. He even got his own pokémon awhile back, but he didn't really feel the drive to go out and see the world, no it was more like he never felt like he needed too. "I guess I'll head out know before the festival crowd gets here." The boy was about to head towards the door before his mother spoke up again.

"Don't forget Pecan" The boy eyes widened as if he nearly forgot. He nodded as he stuck his middle and ring finger in his mouth and gave a loud whistle. There were a few seconds of silence before a white blur speed out of the living room, it slowed down after it got closer not wanting to knock down its trainer. The slender pokémon hovered in the air, it had a round head with spikes at the top, a slender neck and a round oval like body with red and blue triangles decorating it and had little white wings. It's legs and feet hung in the air as it waved its stubby arms as a sign of happiness.

"Toge!" The Happiness pokémon hugged Alex, it was so excited to see him even though even though it only saw him yesterday. Alex returned the hug rubbing the Togetic on the back of the head with a small smile.

"Hi Pecan. We've got ourselves a job today, you ready?" The pokémon did a quick spin in the air before raising its arm in excitement.

"Toge!"

"Well it's nice to see one of you is chipper." The both turned to Alyshia, she was smiling after seeing her son and the Fairy-Flying type interact, she could remember the day when Pecan first hatched. The two had been attached ever since. The five of them including Marie and Louis headed towards the door. Alex hand touched the doorknob as he turned to his mother one last time, blue and white eyes met pink and white.

"I'll be back soon." He turned the knob, opening the door to see the late morning light shine and blue skies far and wide. Their was a distant hum in the air, the sound of everyone working on the town could even be heard from here in the suburbs. Alex walked out the house with Pecan following close behind him.

"Don't be too quick, try to enjoy yourself. I'll be at the gym for most of the day so stop by after you meet up with Mr. Sycamore, alright?"

"Alright, bye mom." The flying pokémon gave a little chirp as a goodbye as the two strode off towards town.

"Goodbye Alexander." Alyshia closed the door and sighed, but she ended up smiling, 'Maybe, . . . today is the day.' She thought as she walked back into the dining room, the seemingly untouched dish on the floor caught her attention.

"Wait, . . . where's Harvey?"

 **-_- Outside -_-**

The small little bird wobbled in circles, flapping its wings as it attempted to fly but ended up on the ground again with a thud groaning.

"Fletchling~"

 **Hey Radnus here! Thank you for reading this chapter all the way through even if you didn't like it. It still means a lot, please review and tell me your honest thoughts. What did you like? What didn't you like? How could I do better? All of these will be very helpful. The original Alexander will stay up if you want to read and compare and see what I've changed for good or worse. So I'll leave you with Trainer status and a chapter question, I'll answer each question along with you guys so we can learn a little more about each other. Trainer status will update as we learn about the people and pokémon of this story, I'll only show the trainer status of those who show up in the chapter. Thank you for your time!**

 **Alexander Knight: Rookie (not)Trainer**

 **Age: 12**

 **Pokémon: 1**

 **Pecan (Togetic M) Fairy-Flying**

 **Ability: ?**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Alyshia Knight: Santalune Gym Leader/ Super Mother**

 **Age: 27**

 **Pokémon: 3 known**

 **Harvey (Fletchling M) Normal-Flying**

 **Ability: ?**

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, **?**

 **Marie (Furfrou F) Normal**

 **Ability: ?**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Louis (Furfrou M) Normal**

 **Ability: ?**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Question:**

 **What was your first Pokémon game?**

Mine was Diamond and Pearl. Growing up in a family with one source of income I was never expecting to get not only a DS for Christmas but both versions. And from then on I've played every game since.


	2. Chapter 2: Greeting Festival

**Hey it's Radnus. I'm going to try to update every week on Thursday, Friday, or Saturday and if not I'll have two updates the week after.**

 _Jeez Rad, you're putting more effort into this more than food._

 **Please, just . . . don't.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, only my created characters and the story.**

 _ **Chapter 2: The Greeting Festival**_

Santalune city was usually one of the quieter towns in the Kalos region. Every year since Alex moved here, every time the festival rolled around it always felt like a brand new place. The banners tied above the streets seem to become more colorful as time grew, merchants from all over Kalos lined the streets prepping for the rush of tourist. Local restaurants competed, decorations and annual menu items that were to die for. Alex and Pecan strolled down the road passing early visitors and greeting locals carrying supplies along with the Pokemon. Alex released a sigh, 'The pokémon center isn't too far from here. We could probably get there quickly if we-,'

"Hey! Alex is that you?" The boy stopped in his tracks, he turned around to see three kids his age. 'Who?'

"Um, . . . yea?" Looking at them now they looked somewhat familiar. Two boys and a girl, the girl had curly cherry red hair and matching eyes that popped against her peach skin. She wore a grey tank top with jean shorts, torn black leggings, and red running shoes. She was about Alex's height at about five foot six.

"Now Alex is that anyway to treat old friends." A suave voice rang. The boy on her right had his hair slicked back, dark brown eyes, and skin similar to the redhead's. He was a little taller than Alex. He wore a purple short sleeved button up shirt with black dress pants and shoes. He also wore a black bow tie.

"Yea man! Why you always gotta be so cold." The boy on her left was also a little taller than Alex, his hair was almost the same as the one on the left but more wild and unkempt. But unlike the other boy who was much more lean this one was on the meatier side, but from what Alex could see it was mostly muscle. The boy wore a green tank top with black baggy sweat pants with a green trim and white designer shoes. Alex couldn't really see the color of his eyes, the kid wore sunglasses. The heterochromatic boy felt a faint memory, somewhere deep.

' _We're friends, right?'_

'Oh.' He remembered now, as much as he didn't want to, he remembered. "Rena," he looked at the girl. "John," then at the nicely dressed boy. "And Pierce." Said boy cocked his head acknowledging his name.

"So you do remember us!" She walked up to grabbing his hands. Alex finches as she did this trying to subtlety pull away but she just gripped tighter. "That makes me so happy." Alex could already tell her smile was fake and was killing him, he wished she'd just ask for what she wanted. When Alex was little kids would always ask him if they could meet his mom, what kind of Pokemon did she have, but more or often the not they're tease him about his eyes. Not that he really cared about his eyes but a lot of the kids stayed away from him. These three weren't like that, they never cared about his eyes. No these kids only cared about his mother's position and how to exploit it.

" _Hey, Alex!" A small boy in a blue shirt and dark blue overalls looked up from his Pokemon picture book to look at three approaching kids. One with a curly red hair and red sundress, one in a tux, and the other in a hoodie and basketball shorts._

" _Hi gu-"_

" _We want to hear your ma's battling stories, tell us." It came from the kid wearing the hoodie, Pierce._

" _But-" he was interrupted._

" _We would also like to go over your house later, your mom raises such perfectly groomed Pokemon." Said the overly dressed child, John_

" _I don't-" he was once again interrupted_

" _Please Alex!" Rena put her hands together and shook in a begging motion. "We're friends, right?"_

"Okay," Alex spoke in a hush tone. "Did you need anything, I'm kind of-," he was cut of by John.

"Well know that you mention it we do need some assistance, you wouldn't mind helping us right? It's what _friends_ are for after all." Alex flinched again. But before he could speak Pierce cut him of this time.

"We were thinkin' you could give us the down low on your ma's mons. Might make the gym a little easier for us." Pierce was smiling now. Alex was choking on his words now. It took no effort for Rena to jump in.

"We are friends, right." Alex was quite know, he was unable to move. Pecan was noticing his trainers discomfort, the pokémon felt something was off about the people in front of them and didn't like it one bit. The Happiness pokémon sped between its trainer and Rena, making her backup in surprise. "Wha'?"

"Toge!" The pokémon stretched his arms out in front of his trainer, a look of determination formed on the pokémon's face. It was clear he was drawing the line. Alex snapped out of his daze when he heard Pecan's cry. "Pecan."

"Well isn't this a surprise," Josh spoke up again. "You actually have a pokémon, I wonder how you got that?"

"Isn't it obvious." Now Pierce was speaking." It was totally given to him by his mom. Not like he's capable of getting it any other way." Alex flinched again; Pecan was still floating in a defensive stance in front of him.

"Toge!" Rena smirked, an idea forming in her head.

"You know that Pokemon of yours looks like a lot to handle. Hey, how about a battle." Alex paled at her words. "I win, I get your Togetic." Tears started to form in the boy's eyes. As the girl reached for one of the pokeball a on her belt loop, the world seemed to go in slow motion.

" _ **Oi."**_ They all jumped. The cold voice was coming from behind Alex, he turned around from the source of his current emotional scarring to see cool steel gray eyes. The person now standing in front of him was tall, way taller than all of them he at least stood at a good six feet. He was obviously older than them too, his hair was black like Alex's, but was short and spiky. You could tell this guy was a pure outdoorsman from his tan skin and defining muscles. He wore a gray tank top with dark jeans and well maintained pair of running shoes with only a few scratches here and there. He had a large hiking bag on his back. But the most defining feature about this stranger was his tattoo, it was of the Sinnovian numeral for three. Carved across the three lines was a long ' **Z** '. He walked past Alex and stopped in front of the trio, looking at each one only made his scowl deepen. "Pathetic."

"What did you-," Whatever comment Pierce was saying was instantly halted by the glare of the teen. Rena and Josh tried stepping up but were instantly shot down as well by the same disapproving stare, the three could tell in their time as trainers this was not someone they wanted to mess with. At least not yet. The three started backing up, their slow steps turning in a sprint.

"We won't forget this!" Rena yelled as the group made a retreat. As they got farther away Alex took a deep breath, and any effect that was suppose to have was thrown out the window when the stranger turned to look at him. Alex let out a small squeak. There was a pause; he just stared at the smaller boy for a few second before the stranger sighed.

"Are you Alexander Knight?" The teens voice was softer than it had been with the other kids. Pecan seemed to calm down to, flying around Alex checking on him and cooing softly. The guy wasn't particularly glaring at Alex but just seemed to be staring at him. Like he wasn't trying to scare him off. Not wanting to waste the bigger kids time fearing the consequences, he answered with a slight stutter.

"Y-yes! That's me." The teen nodded; seemingly satisfied with the answer he started walking back where he came from. He turned his head back to the twelve year old.

"Come on," the guy cocked his head in the direction of the pokémon center. "Sycamores waiting." That caught Alex attention, before he could respond the guy was already halfway down the street.

"Hey! Wait up." He ran after the teen, Pecan flying after him. Catching up quickly Alex had to speed walk to keep up with his pace. "So how do know the Professor?" Only silence followed. "How long were you there?" Still silence, but it seemed the guy slowed down a bit so Alex didn't walk as fast. The spectacle wearing kid was now pouting. "Can I at least know my savior's name?" Without stopping or so much looking at Alex he spoke.

"Theron." That was the only word he spoke the entire way to the pokémon center.

Alex and Theron made it to the pokémon center relatively quickly. Walking through the automatic doors Alex was meet with the magic that was air conditioning, but instead of taking a quick break he was forced to keep walking after his new acquaintance. They quickly bobbed and weaved through trainers and past Nurse Joy's desk. Alex was only able to get a tiny greeting in before being led down a hall. The three stopped in front of a conference room door, Theron opened it and stepped to the side to let Alex in first. The boy took slow steady steps through the door into the room to see there were two people in here already, Professor Sycamore with a black box under his arm and a girl chatting before turning to look at him. She was a brunette with her hair in a low pony tail and ocean blue eyes. The girl was wearing a simple white blouse under short-sleeved blue dress that reached above her knees, and brown boots. While she looked a bit older than Rena she also appeared younger than Theron, she was a few inches taller than him but shorter than Theron. The girl walked over to Alex with a smile and extended her hand out.

"Hi. My names Yuna! You must be the delivery guy Professor Sycamore was talking about." Alex looked at her hand; her smile and voice had none of the undercover malice that came with Rena's. It was almost like his mother's. Slowly but surely he took her hand and shook it.

"Yea, you too. My names Alexander, but you can call me Alex." Her smile grew and she nodded. Pecan, floated around Alex to inspect this new person, Yuna's eyes lit up as she say the flying mon.

"You have a Togetic. That's amazing! It's my first time seeing one up close." The girl watched as the pokémon floated around, finger itching but not wanting to touch without Alex or Togetic's permission. But before she could start a stream of questions a cough caught everyone's attention

"Hello everyone, if I could please look over here? Good? Good!" The professor stood with a small dopey smile. "Thank you for going halfway to get Alex Theron," the eldest teen nodded. "Alex do you have the package?" Alex perked up at the mention of his name. He took his bag off opening it, after grabbing the shoe box like package he handed it to the Professor. "Here, take this." After placing the package on the table he gave Alex the black box he was holding. The glasses wearing boy put the simple black box in his bag. "So I bet your all wondering why I gathered you all here then?" The three trainers looked at each other. It's seemed like they all had come to the same answer.

" _ **Not really.**_ " They had all said. The professor's mouth dropped.

"Really! Not even a little!" They all just sort of shrugged. The professor sunk to the floor tears in his eyes, all three teens looked on in confusion or annoyance in Theron's case. Alex decided to take pity on the researcher.

"So why are we here Professer?" The fallen researcher popped back up in a pinch, rubbing is stubble covered chin with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you asked!" They all just stared at him. "I selected all of you to deliver a package to the gym leader of Lumiose city, it's not something I can simply mail. So I asked your caretakers if I could borrow you?" They all stared at each other again, but turned back to the Professor as he started again. "I selected Alex for his experience delivering package, pokémon care, and cooking expertise," Alex blushed slightly, he wasn't as good as his mom but he could cook. Pecan began to clap and chirp sensing his trainer's appreciation. "Yuna here is one of the lead assistants to the current regional Professor, she here to help with any of the problems you have on the way to Lumiose. I'm happy the Professor allow me to borrow someone as talented as her." Yuna rubbed her head sheepishly at the praise. "Theron, will help provide you all with your outdoor needs and if here to deal with any sort of aggressive adversary's. People or pokémon." Both younger teens looked at the eldest as he just nodded. They all knew about thieves and hunters who would just wait for newbie trainers to walk by, it's usually why new trainers traveled in groups when starting out. Along with possible territorial pokémon. If Theron was as strong the Professor said, they'd have no problem. "But I can't just ask you to do this without thanking you and someway!"

"What do you mean Professor?" Yuna asked. Sycamore just smiled as he turned to the package on the table behind him. All three heard the soft cracks of paper. The grown man turned around holding the box. Three pokeballs could be seen next to each other. Alex's mouth hung open, Theron stood up straighter clearly more interested. Yuna was bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"Go on." The Professor urge the box towards them. There was an agreed unspoken sentiment between three as they all reached out at the same time. Alex took the pokeball in the middle as Theron and Yuna took the ones to the left and right respectively. Pecan inspected the pokeball in Alex's hands know, the pokémon could sense something coming from the ball. "Common," Alex nodded at the Professor's gentle urging, he raise a finger up to the ball and pressed the button. The ball opened as a pure white light shot out and onto the floor in front of him. There was know a small pokémon there, it was blue with a round head and bright yellow beak. It had a rounded body with flippers, and little yellow feet. Pecan flew towards the pokémon tilting his head, the small blue penguin mirrored the hovering mon.

"Toge?" Pecan raised his hand toward the new Pokemon as a greeting. The blue pokémon looked at the Togetic's nub and reached out a flipper to touch it.

"Piplup!" The Pokemon let out a cheerful cry, Alex sat down on the floor in front of the Pokemon.

"Hi, um." Alex talked the Pokemon sheepishly,"I guess we're partners now huh?" The young kid gave a clumsy smile. The Piplup stared blankly at its trainer before hopping into its new trainers arms smiling, Alex and Pecan laughing. Yuna and Professor Sycamore smiled at the scene but were interrupted by the sound of a pokeball opening.

"Char." Now on the ground was a orange chimp with a blazing fire at its rear and spiral pattern on its chest. The Chimchar looked at Theron and let out a happy screech. Hopping on one foot then the other.

"Wait a tick," Yuna looked at the Piplup and Chimchar before smiling at her own pokémon in realization. Tapping the pokeball. "Common out Turtwig." The little grass type appeared on the floor. It smiled and greeted them with a soft tone. Piplup, ran over to greet this new pokémon, but it suddenly tripped. Falling, and then rolling until it hit the wall. A huge smack echoed through the room. Alex quickly walked over to his new companion, picking up the penguin pokémon in his arms. Tears appeared in the water types eyes, little choked sobs poured out while it held its head in pain.

"What the?" Alex asked before he noticed a glowing curved root growing out of floor where Piplup tripped. "Hey! Was that you?" The Turtwig's calm and innocent demeanor shifted, the turtle gave everyone a big smirk, his eyes gave off a mischievous vibe you would see on ghost and dark types. Soft husky laughs started to come from the mon, lifting its foot to his in a weak attempt to cover it up.

"Chimchar!" The chimp pokémon glared at the grass type, finding its trick underhanded and not funny. Opening its mouth, small balls of flames shot out at Turtwig. The Turtles eyes dilated as vines shot out of the pokemons sides, it was a beautiful but violent dance as the whips snapped and blocked the embers. All while this was happening Piplups cries got even louder. The Professor's expression was a mix of panic and confusion, Theron was tipping on the brink of annoyance and anger. Alex was trying to calm down his new pokémon while Pecan was trying to stop the fight. All while Yuna knew what to do.

"Gorgeous! Use Aromatherapy." A brief white flash and a pokémon that looked like a bouquet of flowers appeared. Beautiful blue petals surrounded its small head like a mane. With a ghostlike grace the pokémon twirled into the air releasing a pink powder into the air.

"Florges!" The fighting pokémon suddenly froze. The sweet aroma in the air seemed to stall them enough for Theron and Yuna to recall their new pokémon. Piplups crying had stopped; the pokémon looked relaxed settling into Alex's arms quietly. Even Pecan, he floated down to the ground a blissful look on his face. Everyone let out a chorus of relieved sighs and a grunt coming from Theron. Yuna gave her Florges a quick thanks before returning it.

"Well that was an . . . ordeal." Professor sort of chuckled. "How we get your pokémon check out by Nurse Joy."

The wait was quick but still awkward and quiet, Sycamore excused himself saying he was called away to some business with festival. Alex felt the most out of place, sitting between the two older trainers. Luckily Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff rolled two carts up to them, one cart had seven pokeballs, the other had Pecan and Piplup.

"Your pokémon are all healed." Alex sprung up from his seat followed by his two compatriots. The young trainer picked up the water type, Pecan floated up into the air beside them. "Your Piplup had quite the bump on her head but we were able to heal it easily." The Wigglytuff echoed Nurse Joy with her own cheer. Piplup let out happy little chirps as thanks. Nurse Joy then turned to the other two. "Your pokémon are also fine, please try to keep them from battling inside the Center please."

"Thank you!" Yuna and Alex said as they left the pokémon Center, Theron just gave a light wave. Once they were outside they all looked at each other. Yuna was the first to speak.

"Well . . . Let's head out!" Even though it was still a bit awkward the boys nodded and started their trek to Lumiose. Well of Alex hadn't remembered he had somewhere to be first.

"Oh wait!" The boy instantly flinched as the two turned to look at him quizzically. "Um, can we stop in town really quick?"

 **So I started working on this the same day I posted the first chapter. I'm very thankful for Silverleone, Heavenly Survior, and DankRich for reviewing! Thank you so much for taking the time. Remember to review to tell me how I'm doing, so I can catch any mistakes or just to tell me how you felt about it like or dislike!So I'll respond to you all.**

 **Silverleone- Thank You! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

 **DankRich- Your a lifesaver, I think I wasn't really looking at the type but the color when I was reading up on Togetic and assumed psychic, plus I thought the line only gained the Fairy typing when it evolved it to Togekiss. Luckily I was able to change it thanks to you!**

 **Heavenly Survivor- Pokemon Black was a good game, unlike a lot of people I really like the fifth generation. I only have a problem with one of the evolutionary lines and it's not the ones people usually have gripes with.**

 **PokeStats! - The PokeStats will update a character's information and title, it could even have secret insight into different characters.**

 **Alexander Knight: Rookie (kinda)Trainer**

 **Age: 12**

 **Pokemon: 2**

 **Pecan (Togetic M) Fairy-Flying**

 **Ability: ?**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Piplup (F) Water**

 **Ability: ?**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Rena, Josh, & Pierce: The Tragedy Trio**

 **Age: All 12**

 **Pokemon: ?**

 **Theron: Hero Stranger/ Ace Trainer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Pokemon: 1 known**

 **Chimchar (M)**

 **Ability: ?**

 **Moves:** Ember, **?**

 **Yuna: Pokemon Research Assistant**

 **Age: 15**

 **Pokemon: 2 known**

 **Gorgeous (Florges F) Fairy**

 **Ability: ?**

 **Moves:** Aromatherapy, **?**

 **Turtwig (M) Grass**

 **Ability: ?**

 **Moves:** Vine Whip, Ingrain, **?**

 _ **Question Time!**_

 **What did you think of the new Sun and Moon anime from what we received?**

Honestly I'm excited for it, personally I think everyone's being too hard on it because in the switch in art style. But I at least want to give it a few episodes before I can really say anything else. I just think you can't judge the whole thing off a magazine page and a thirty second trailer.


End file.
